


Curiosity

by spellup



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kankuro Is Extra Gay, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellup/pseuds/spellup
Summary: Kiba was curious by nature, Kankuro was closed up by it. Question after question after question and Kankuro felt like throwing the Inuzuka boy out of a window but for the sake of their villages, he wouldn't. Yet, anyways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever slow burn fanfiction and my first try at a Kiba/Kankuro one too so, uhhh yeah. Ill tag as I go! Please leave kudos and comments if you want.
> 
> Any Slang Kiba/and Inuzuka's use or any character in general will be at the bottom of each chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba is a hot mess but not in the good way.

Konoha’s trees were thick with green leaves and the sky seemed to be bare of clouds completely, the Inuzuka compound was thriving with life and sound as the heat beat down on each of the clan members outside. The rustic styled home looked peaceful as the youngest Inuzuka sat on the porch step, a large metal tub not far from his feet. Kiba stood, wiping his sweating brow with his forearm as he did so, and stroked lazily over to his dog with an annoyed look. His hands slowly removed themselves from his shorts pockets; the boy shook his head annoyed and lifted a fist in the direction of wet, slick fur.

“Akamaru! Stop moving! Ya' getting water everywHERE!” The shirtless dog-nin shouted with a volume to rival Sakura, he looked at his companion and the large dog swirled in the large tub of soapy water, moving carelessly and not caring much for his words. “Ya’ making this harder than it needs to be, buddy! Stay still!” 

The soaped up water lapped over the side of the large tub and across Kiba’s bare feet, he looked at his dog with an irritated, deadpan expression and ran a wet hand through his own hair before getting on his knees again, the metal dish beside him. Grumbling to himself, less than pleased with having the responsibility of cleaning his beloved companion, Kiba reached an arm over to clean under Akamaru’s neck and the dog seemed to stop politely to let the older man do so - Akamaru's tail still moving as enthusiastic as ever, flicking water away from and then towards Kiba. 

Akamaru gave a pleased whine as Kiba flicked water back at him, the loving dog doing it again without hesitation, and Kiba smirked slightly less annoyed than before. Bathing Akamaru was always somewhat stressful but Kiba didn’t mind it as much as he let on, Tsume looked over and smirked widely, she knew what her son was up to as she saw his eyes dart around. 

“So that’s how you wanna’ play, huh?” Kiba backed away slow, his palms facing towards Akamaru, and as his foot hit the porch step his eyes landed dangerously on the old hosepipe and tap in his front yard. Tsume and Hana both stopped bathing their companions to watch, both women placing their hands on their hips in amused waiting. 

Akamaru jokingly growled, warning Kiba, but the youngest Inuzuka paid the growl no mind as he lunged towards the hose and tap. Akamaru had darted from his tub and didn’t seem to care that he’d knocked it over, following after his master with a quick move and dirtying his paws once again. There was a intense silence in the air as both friends lunged for the rubber pipe, Tsume and Hana wouldn't admit it for the sake of their sons/brothers pride but they had both wordlessly agreed Kiba was incapable of doing anything other than missions without getting terribly distracted - still, Hana and Tsume rooted for the large hound with beaming grins. The brunette barely grasped the hose end before Akamaru could but, the amount of power Kiba held over his poor dog was now severe and fierce as Kiba turned on his muddied heel, facing his dog with a cruel smirk. Swiftly, Kiba had yanked the rusted tap right with a squeak from the gears; Akamaru barked and turned quickly to run from the cold rushing water but, his canine friend was in far too deep now. There was no chance of escape.

“Not so fast, buddy.” Spraying his companion without any remorse made Kiba's already aching cheeks ache even further from his tugging smile, a stream of cold water was showering over the retreating white canine.

Cold water was something both Kiba and Akamaru had gotten used to due to bathing in streams and lakes on mission but that didn't mean it was pleasant. A whine had still spilt from Akamaru's open mouth but settled again after the shock was over. Kiba was bellowing with laughter as his dog tried to snap and bite at the droplets from the hose, his friend seemed so energetic as he bounced from left to right and darted around with a flurry of enthusiastic hops. Akamaru was still covered in soap, and now mud again too, but Kiba was too caught up in catching his breath to notice. There was a common saying in Konoha, well in general really. 'Like father like son'. However, there was an even more common saying in the Inuzuka clan, 'like master like mutt' and while Kiba had known growing up that it was a joke it was times like these he realised words could hold so much truth. Whipping his head around Kiba's naturally vertical pupils investigated every inch of his yard, but the slightly fuzzy boulder of white was hidden like the Leaf Village itself. "Where the-" Kiba’s grin contort into a one of horror as he saw the canine rampaging towards him, sopping heavily. There was no hesitation in the pooches eyes, like Kiba's previously and his four legged friend showed no intent on slowing his pace.

Mud and soft dirt beneath Akamaru's paws was hurled backwards with his fast pace.

“Get ‘im, Akamaru!” Hana encouraged as she laughed along with her mother.

Kiba’s eyes widened so much Tsume had worried they were about to pop out of her sons head. This time he was the one that gave a yelp as the soaked fur jumped onto him, knocking him over with a loud, squishy thud. There were light scratches over his torso and arms from Akamaru’s slightly sharp nails but Kiba was familiar with those, handling dogs all his life barely gave him time to notice a couple of new scratch marks, but the dog in mention stood over his masters chest with a newfound pride. As Kiba went to snap at his furry friend the dog on top of hound shook vigorously, wetting Kiba even more in the process.

“Augh! Great, bloody great Akamaru.” Kiba sighed as he pushed his friend but Akamaru was planted firm. He saw Tsume move in his peripheral vision but dismissed it at the feeling of slightly _too_ sharp claws digging into his skin again, he’d have to remember to cut Akamaru’s nails soon.

Tsume shuffled about and Hana’s stifled laughter could be heard, a couple of distant chuckles and snorts that weren't as elegant as all the stories he'd been told when he was younger about 'heart warming giggles of a fair maiden'.

“Oi! Akamaru you bastard, ger’ off now!” Kiba’s tone was still joking but Akamaru had took to licking and slobbering over his masters cheek - much to Kiba’s distaste. “I’m gonna’ ki-”

Before the youngest of the clan could finish his sentence a loud shrill escaped his throat and he could feel Akamaru pouch off of him, he sat up immediately and the tension of his muscles was obvious to Tsume and her daughter. Kiba looked like a rigid mannequin in one of the shops windows, as stiff as a board and a odd but slightly fitting expression to match. The famed snort like laughter of the Inuzuka clan was echoing through the woods as Kiba let out shaky breaths and tried to scramble to his feet, clumsily. Despite the sun that was beating down on the young boy he still shook from the cold water that his beloved mother had poured over him and goosebumps had covered every inch of his visible skin.

“Ma!” He yelled as Kiba looked at the older woman's mad grin, he snatched up a towel he’d prepared to use on Akamaru after his bath and dragged it over his face and shook it over his unkempt hair. “What the ‘ell?”

Tsume slapped her son hard on the back and Kiba felt the remnants of his shaky breaths leave him at the feeling. Tsume often winded Kiba, accidentally of course, but it was still as painful each time. The drops of water Kiba had failed to dry away were slowly gliding down Kiba's back and shoulder, making him shudder at the sensation as well huff at the few droplets of water that had clung to his hair, dripping onto his nose and lightly tanned skin. 

“Sorry, son.” It was obvious from her tone and smug look that she wasn’t _actually_ sorry. “Looks like both the pups needed a wash.”

“Yeah, sure you are.” Kiba scowled at his mothers half-arsed apology and looked over to Akamaru who was gladly shaking himself off again and enjoying the sun's warm rays, lying on the porch floor muddied and dirty.

Tsume forcefully ruffled her sons hair and walked over to Hana and Kuromaru without an inch of regret, her daughter gave her mother an enthusiastic high five and an amused grin before turning attention back to cleaning her loving ninken again. Kiba grumbled a 'some family' under his breath and took a seat on the porch step yet again, drying his hair with his towel more thoroughly than before and tracing over the lightly bleeding marks on his chest.

The sun was warmer than ever in Konoha, summer was a wonderful season and everyone seemed to be taking advantage of the heat. He’d saw Sakura while heading home from the market a couple hours earlier and she was hanging with Ino and Ten-Ten, catching up. Neji had been training with Lee, he’d saw them on the training ground next to the memorial and he had even seen Kurenai and Asuma spending time together in the communal gardens. Summer was definitely everyone's favourite season, especially Kiba’s.

The tall brunette turned to Akamaru sharply, ready to give his friend a mouthful but stopped as he spotted a curvy Hyuga running in his direction, Kiba stood and quirked an eyebrow, surprised to see the bouncing shinobi. With his towel slung around his neck Kiba began to walk slowly towards ~~Neji~~ Hinata. 

The grass was soft and muddy against his bare feet and Kiba could feel the the mud squishing itself between his toes. Needless to say it was gross and the sooner he had spoken to Hinata the sooner he was planning on having a proper - and warm - shower. The girl in mention was running and was clearly out of breath, Hinata’s hair was bobbing slightly and her face was flushed as she saw the older boy clad in only a pair of shorts. Kiba waved and smiled noticing how Hinata was trying to look just about anywhere but at his bare torso.

“Kiba!” The shorter woman greeted happily, her cheeks dusted with pink. “Ino, Sakura, Choji and I are hanging out, we're just going to sit around a-and talk, catch up a bit. Join us?” Hinata's stutter was almost completely gone but even she fell back into old habits sometimes. 

The Inuzuka smiled brightly, flashing his visible canine with wild happiness. Kiba slung an arm around Hinata’s shoulder and the dumb grin on his face was just becoming more and more stretched as he watched his teammate flush. Akamaru barked cheerfully at the two from the porch and Hinata waved shyly at the dog, noticing the gaze of the Inuzuka women too.

"Oh no! You're staying here!" Kiba yelled to his ninken, pulling back from Hinata and pointing an accusing finger towards his canine. Hinata suppressed a giggled but Kiba's hearing picked up on it right away, she was raising both eyebrows in question and Kiba only glared at his hound. "He know's what he did."

The ninken in mention gave a confused and pleading whine, knowing full well what he had done wrong but not admitting it. Kiba just leaned forwards, towards the distanced dog slightly more and gave him a stern, fatherly expression.

"Don't you dare! You're staying here and you're washing, that's final!" Kiba's hand actions matched with his lecturing tone had Hinata tittering to herself, entertained at the argument she couldn't quite understand.

“But _Hinata_ -" Kiba made a point of locking gazes with his dog as he said his teammates name but, spun his head round to her quickly after. "-I'd love to." Kiba put his hands on his hips - a gesture he’d copied from Ino by accident - and looked at her. "I’ll just need to get ready.”

“Of course. W-We can’t have all the girls swooning over you, now can we?” Hinata joked and Kiba heartily chuckled, Hinata did have a pretty great sense of humour when you got to know her. 

A breeze passed, rustling his hair softly and it was light enough to coax more goosebumps out of Kiba’s skin. He gazed over his teammate yet again, Hinata was one of Kiba’s closest friends, his teammate and his second mother in a lot of instances but, he couldn't be more content with her being in his life. She was easy to talk to, even if she was shy and pretty timid when they were all younger, and she had helped him out a lot, always calming him down. 

“Shoo.” Hinata laughed gently, obviously meaning no harm as she waved him off towards his house with her hand.

Admittedly, Kiba had had a thing for her when they were growing up. He’d really liked her humble and modest personality, the way she put everyone before herself selflessly and her vows to become strong enough to protect all those around her merely because she wanted to help, not because of a selfish goal or want. A few late night drinks and Kiba had learned how bad her family life had been growing up, and how it still was to some aspect, how she wasn’t respected and her father was a complete and utter-… well, he wasn’t nice to her, to say the least. Oddly enough, Kiba missed having a innocent little crush on his friend, he had missed the way his stomach would knot up when they touched by accident or when she would throw herself into his arms, upset. He missed the simplicity of a childhood romance, even if it had been a one-sided one.

“I’m going, I’m going.” He walked off, hands still on his hips as he thought about his past more, his younger years. “Jeez, you’d think you want rid me or something.”

Kiba hadn’t really liked anyone other than Hinata, and even then, it was only a little crush due to the fact she was the only girl Kiba had gotten close to as a genin. The idea of settling down with a nice woman and having a family, having to bring up children and be a dad, was something that Kiba didn’t like to dote on. He didn’t particularly want to be a dad, he wasn’t even sure _how to be one_ , and having a relationship would be nice but, he didn’t really care either way.

Shinobi not marrying or even being in relationships for most of their lives wasn’t unheard of. Obviously, neither was settling down to an early retirement with a couple of tots running around at their feet and screaming houses down, but Kiba found more comfort in his first thought. Children had been a no gone for him since he was a child himself and since a lot of the kunoichi Kiba knew wanted them he hadn’t even dared to dip his toe into dating - he didn’t have the heart or courage to face half of the woman he knew and tell them he didn’t want a marriage or kids.

Rustling through his draws Kiba plucked a black tank top from the clean washing Tsume had set in his room, the thought of wearing his black leather jacket made the poor boy sweat. His aesthetic was a craft, he’d argue it was more defined and wonderful than Sai’s art sometimes, but heat was heat and slow cooking himself in leather didn’t sound _that_ appealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slang  
> 'im = him  
> ger = get  
> gonna = going to  
> kinda = kind of  
> ya = you


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summaries are hardddd. Kiba is just secretly a pessimist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a really vague mention of past self harm in this chapter but it's not graphic.

The hot and humid day was welcomed by the two members of team 10 in a content silence, the blazing sun showed no signs of hiding itself behind any clouds and Kiba basked in the light, knowing full well that the light drizzle autumn would bring would soon shift into harsh, biting winter. Trees didn’t sway and no small pebbles or dust kicked up at Kiba’s feet as he walked in time with Hinata; a peaceful pace.

The lack of his huge canine trotting beside the Inuzuka was slightly off putting, he would always be with Akamaru but the poor dog really did need a wash and Kiba wasn’t great at doing that successfully - _and_ Shino had been complaining the smell of Akamaru was uncomfortable for his bugs. Without his ninken Kiba was left in a paranoid state of forced relaxation but, as the two made the their way towards the more active parts of Konoha and the location of a lot of popular clothes and food shops, he let his shoulders slump as he unwinded.

“No way!” Came a distant and feminine voice. “He’s at _least_ a 7!”

Standing on the other side of the pathway Kiba caught a flash on pink accompanied with a hint of pale blonde and purple. Choji stood quietly with the two women, digging through a bag of chips and Shikamaru was leaning against a wall in the shade - Hinata was visibly shocked as she noticed Shikamaru had shown up but was happy nonetheless. Pedestrians separated the two groups but Kiba bounced on his feet as he clambered through the civilians to reach his friends, cheerfully baring his teeth like a wild dog.

“Hinata!” Ino cheered, hugging her friend tightly and smiling at Kiba. “You got him to come? I guess I owe you 5 ryo after all.”

“You betted on me?” Kiba feigned offence and gently punch Hinata in the arm. “And I thought Sakura was Lady Tsunade’s apprentice.”

“HEY! I heard that!” An annoyed but joking expression graced the pinkette's face.

Hinata replied with something quiet but, despite Kiba’s enhanced hearing, he chose to drown the girls mutters in his own conversations with the other boys in the group. He greeted Choji and Shikamaru happily, slinging an arm around Shikamaru’s shoulders - like he had to Hinata early that day - and gave his hair a jostle; Shikamaru’s quiet and lazy defiance served him no good as callused, tanned hands messed with his hair. 

“Kiba, stop that. I should have stayed home, I knew this was going to be too much trouble.” Shikamaru's tone was bored and whiny but that just caused Kiba to laugh more, his wicked smile leaving him as he distanced himself from his spiky haired friend.

Choji offered the Inuzuka a smile and a cheery greeting, Kiba grinned back as the group shuffled towards one of the more deserted training grounds. Through the slurs and stumbles Choji had managed to knock into at least 3 civilians and Ino had yelled at him to watch where he was going, Shikamaru’s only response was sighing loudly at his clear lack of energy compared to his two teammates.

Sakura had asked Kiba where his beloved hound was and Hinata had to suppress a chuckle at the memory of the two, Kiba only gave her a low moan of ‘he’s where he deserves to be’ which made Hinata finally crack up - laughing. A jumble of multiple conversations from within their small group and around them made Kiba’s head pound, he loved his heightened senses but it also brought one too many headaches. Kiba still shouted and exclaimed things loudly though - like always. 

Delightfully, the early morning hues still lingered in the sky and muted oranges and pinks were scattered for miles. Under the coloured canvas the group of 6 stumbled and shuffled while laughing, cracking jokes and throwing empty insults at one another. A couple of dips and rises in the earth indicated to the group that the training ground was nearby but their pace didn't lessen or speed up.

“So, I’m convinced Tenten and Neji have _something_. Even if she won't admit it.”

Ino scoffed at Sakura’s comment as the girls debated about Neji and Tenten “relationship”, Hinata remained quiet until she took a seat beneath a thick tree branch, her back slouched towards a cold, trickling stream behind her.

“I-I don't think cousin Neji and Tenten are together, Sakura.” Her face was flushed with pink as she talked about the private life of her cousin, embarrassed at how interested everyone else actually was.

A snort of dismissal erupted from Kiba’s chapped lips as all heads turned to him, his back against the earth while he lay in the shade beside his teammate, one of his long arms strung over Hinata’s lap. Hinata and Kiba had become so close that many of his friends had often questioned if they were secretly together but, with one mention of Naruto Hinata was ready to faint into any waiting arms - it just so happened that those arms were usually Kiba’s.

“Who the hell cares anyways-” Kiba’s tone was bored and he looked at his friends with a flushed face, realising all eyes were on him. “-relationships aren't worth it. We’re ninja. We fight, we kill, we train and then after a hard day, we repeat. In the shinobi world there is not place for relationships I mean-”

Kiba wasn’t about to dive into his well of feelings around relationships, nor was he about to open himself to everyone like a book but he felt an another passing hint of embarrassment at his slightly pessimistic words. Ino and Sakura looked at each other then at him, hands on hips like stern mothers.

“You just wouldn't understand Kiba.” Sakura huffed, cheeks puffed out slightly.

Kiba wasn’t going to admit defeat but, in a way, she was right because he didn’t understand. He knew he loved Tsume, Hana and Akamaru, family was something irreplaceable but the love he shared for mother, sister and ninken wasn't the love his friends were talking about. He loved Hinata and Shino but he loved them platonically, only as friends and while they were friends he would go to the ends of the earth for he wasn’t about to get down on one knee and propose to any of them. 

“Yeah, I mean you haven't even _had_ a relationship so it’s not like you could unde-” The condescending tone Ino used made Kiba’s eyebrows twitch and without thinking words sprouted from his mouth.

“I have too!” He yelled, sitting up embarrassed and lurching forward with such a sudden movement he felt the muscles in his back strain. 

His tank top hung lazily beneath his collarbone, hair slightly more messy than usual with his headband still in propped on top of his head. Kiba felt his face heat up with solid embarrassment as he noticed Ino and Sakura - even Shikamaru - had all quirked their eyebrows in question.

“Who was she?” A pointed gaze was throw Kiba’s way and he was already regretting lying.

So, maybe he hadn’t dated anyone. Maybe he hadn’t even had a real kiss - with tongues and moans and all the other things he'd read about in one of Kakashi-sensei's books - but that didn’t mean the two women should use that to dismiss his opinion on relationships so steadily; whether he had felt his heart skip a beat or not because of someone shouldn't be the point of his argument. Growing up Kiba didn’t see the point in getting all hot and bothered over some girl that would inevitable leave like his dad had his mother, he couldn't even imagine himself in a committed relationship with anyone so what was the point in trying; Inuzuka’s had a very famously loud, prideful and sometimes overly interested personality so, that made dating very hard. Women wouldn't put up with him and he knew it.

“None of your damn business,” Hinata looked at Kiba as he spoke, worriedly. She knew he was lying through those pointy teeth of his but if he felt the need to lie to his friends faces she wasn’t planning on embarrassing him further by telling them all it was a lie.

“Suspicious.” Sakura muttered, arms now crossed.

Kiba’s anger was raising and his shoulders were shaking with his rising annoyance. Controlling how he felt had been difficult all Kiba’s life, even since he was a young boy but, Kiba was trying to steady his anger and learn how to control it without resorting to old habits. The scars on Kiba’s fingers and hands itched at the feeling of his irritation, they always did when he was put in uncomfortable situations but Kiba had hardly had the urge to bite into his skin since he was 13 or younger - after his mother had had a long intense talk with him about how dangerous the way he controlled anger Kiba realised that coping with his repressed feelings or lack of control by hurting himself, no matter how minor, was something that was not healthy. 

“Shut up,” Kiba snapped, his annoyance leaking through despite his best efforts to keep it hidden. 

Ino and Sakura placed their hands up surrendering defeat, not wanting to start a fight with the their friends and he just gave them a frown as he flung himself back to his lying position. Anyone who argued with Kiba had regretted it within five minutes, the boy never stood down from any fight - verbal or physical. The two girls gave each other a guilty look and avoided the topic of Neji and Tenten for a while.

As the girls chatted, drowning in gossip that had spread throughout the village about some of their sensei’s Hinata put a hand on her teammates shoulder, awkwardly due to his lying position. Heightened senses had their advantages, Kiba could track almost as well as any trained ninja hound and he could identify someone just on their scent as long as he was familiar with it but, something not a lot of people knew was that contact was enhanced for the chunin too.

A touch of skin and on skin made the boy jump slightly but relax once he realised it was just Hinata. They looked at each other and Kiba could tell Hinata wore a worried expression like usual, her face was a statement that they were going to talk about his white lie later.

“I know.” He muttered, placing a hand behind his head and staring into space with a frown still placed on his face.

Time seemed to drag by for Kiba and he settled on counting each leaf above him, drowning out the talk with his intense number training. The leaves gave off an earthy scent mixed with a hint of the oak tree bark, it was pleasant and unlike some smells it didn't drown the boys nose in such a strong aroma to cause Kiba’s nose to twitch uncomfortably - lavender or blood were prime example of this and scents Kiba would avoid at all costs.

The conversation was bland to the cheek striped boy, only perking up to actually listen when Hinata had pitched in a couple of sentences because the girls had moved onto talking about Naruto and how much he had trained since he got back. Shikamaru had been scrutinised about his duties as a new jounin, grilled from Sakura and Ino as soon as the topic arose and Ino had teased Choji about the girl he seemed to always make eyes at in the BBQ restaurant they frequented. 

Kiba was hoping the topic of Choji’s interest in a waitress would be skipped over quickly as to not bring back the uncomfortable atmosphere from before but, thankfully, it seemed the demeanour of the group as a whole was relaxed despite the topic of dating coming up again.

“You totally like her! Every time she comes to order for us your eyes go as big as dinner plates!” Ino accused, finger pointed out towards her teammate and Kiba decided to let the young Akimichi try and stutter out an answer without his help. Back to counting it was.

 _312, 313, 314…_ Kiba bounced his foot lazily in rhythm with his counting paying no mind to the conversation; he was wondering if he could make it to 500 in under 3 minutes.

“Kiba?” A voice called but Kiba was still engrossed in his own game, eyes focused on different leaves. “Earth to Kiba? Someone get Tsume, she’ll bring him back to us.”

“Huh?” Ino had nudged the boy with her foot gently, the way Kiba would with Akamaru when the dog was sleeping, and he looked around confused.

“I was asking you a question.” Kiba sat up, moving from his comfortable position to look at Ino directly.

Ino had changed a lot since Kiba was young, she had matured briskly. Her figure had filled out, birthing hips sprouting quickly like the flowers she grew and boobs that Kiba swore had arrived overnight but, he still hadn’t found he had any attraction towards her. Sure, she was pretty and her hair was nice, she had a personality to put Kiba in his place which he found attractive in anyone but, there were no sparks or blushing or hearts skipping beats. Kiba was wondering if the love he read about growing up really was as true as they say.

“What?” The atmospheres dynamic had shifted and both teens felt more comfortable after Kiba had time to calm his easily flared nerves.

Ino looked hesitant towards her friend, eyes shifting nervously as she questioned the Inuzuka. “Do you like anyone?”

“Were back to this topic now, huh?” Kiba questioned though he didn’t mean to sound as rude as he did.

“If you don't want to answer just say.” Sakura stated simply, trying to diffuse any tension that would come.

“Nah, I’ll answer.” There were thoughts rampaging around in Kiba’s head, how to not give too much away, how to tell them just enough to stop asking. ”Well, uh, no. I don’t really like anyone. I don’t get the feeling of unconditional and undying love like everyone dreams about. Sure, I’ve looked at a couple girls and thought they were pretty but… A relationship has never really appealed to me I guess. Or something like that.” Kiba shrugged lazily, giving a dismissing look at them all.

Everyone nodded and gave him hopeful phrases, Shikamaru and Hinata were the only exceptions. Sakura had smiled and ‘you just need to find the one’ was her only response to which Kiba politely smiled but, he didn’t find or want to find any comfort in those words. 

He knew he had been thinking about love and relationships lately but the talk between all his friends hadn't helped in the slightest, he wasn’t even sure he wanted to find the _one_ because settling down just wasn’t on his agenda. Kiba was planning on becoming a clan heir, due to Hana’s refusal to take on the role, but even as a clan heir he didn’t necessarily need to settle down and have children - thought, that usually was what was expected from clan heads and he’d never said out loud to his mother that he wasn’t going to bare her any grandchildren.

Without notice from any of his friends Kiba ran an exhausted hand down his face, unusually tired and beaten after only half a day of giving himself too much time to think. Akamaru’s absence really was having an affect on him, the delightfully naive dog would usually pull him from his thoughts before he got sucked far too deep into them.

“I remember that! Naruto poured water all over Shino by accident!” Choji chuckled, hitting his hand against his knee lightly.

He hadn’t realised the topic had changed, he hadn’t realised Hinata had been the one to change it when she sensed Kiba’s uncomfortableness but, if he had noticed he would of been grateful. He supposed, since Akamaru couldn't help him escape from his choking thoughts, his friends could do that just fine. 

“Shino was pissed.” Kiba chimed in much to everyone's delight, recalling the memory and laughing himself, letting go of the strangling thoughts that tugged at his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slang :
> 
> Nah = no


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn slow burn fanfics are hard and the two ~~gays~~ guys haven't even met yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short than the others but eh.

“Hinata, seriously it’s fine.” Kiba sighed again, looking at his friend as they walked side by side back towards the Inuzuka clan grounds.

Hinata had been grilling the boy for answers since they had left their friends after a nice meal at a newly opened seafood restaurant in Konoha’s centre, the day had been lovely for all who were there and Naruto had showed up with Sai a little later. So, when it came time to parting ways and Naruto had offered to walk Sakura home - and swiftly got turned down - Hinata had tried to scramble out of the crowd with Kiba before her heart fell even more than usual. 

Kiba could see the ache in the girls eyes, it hurt him knowing she was hurting but he knew if he muttered a word to Naruto about Hinata’s feeling the Hyuga would throw him off a roof. Despite how harmless she seemed sometimes.

“Kiba. We have been teammates for 5 years, you cannot lie to me.” Hinata was still shy sometimes, and didn’t like to press people when they didn’t want to talk but Kiba was her best friend, she cared deeply for him and enough to push him out of his comfort zone.

“It’s just stupid, y’know?” Kiba sounded like a stubborn child, annoyed at himself for being annoyed. “I don't get why everyone is always fussing over dating. I guess… I guess I’m annoyed ‘coz I don’t understand.”

The tree’s were becoming thicker and thicker which indicated to the two that they were edging closer to Kiba’s house; his home was surrounded by thick forest and trees which gave all the Inuzuka’s a considerable amount of pleasant privacy.

“Kiba…” Hinata’s tone was sympathetic and it was driving Kiba insane, even thought she’d only said one word. The boy hated being pitied.

“No! Don’t!” He snapped loudly but, when he saw Hinata’s scared expression Kiba winced.

Hinata had changed a lot, like Ino in some ways, she was much more of a woman now than she ever had been but, loud noises still scared her sometimes and Kiba hated making any of his friends fear him. Like a scolded dog Kiba lowered his head, ashamed.

“Kiba, just because you don’t understand something-” The expression of startle and alarm had wiped itself clean from the girls face and a newfound confidence emerged in her voice, one Kiba felt proud of her for. “-doesn’t mean you should think less of the thing you don't understand, if you do that you'll never progress.”

There was a river running through Konoha and Kiba’s compound was on the other side of it, separated from other clan grounds pretty drastically - not that he'd complain though. Kiba began to walk across it while thinking about Hinata’s words but, the girl had stopped before stepping onto it. Obviously hesitant and there was a emotion in her eyes - across her face - that Kiba couldn't place but, it made his stomach churn.

“Have you thought...-” The voice made Kiba lock gazes with Hinata momentarily before her eyes dropped to her feet. “Well, what about a girlfriend? Have you ever… ever thought about what an ideal girl would be like for you?”

“Course I ‘ave.” Kiba’s slang had always made Hinata smile, she wasn’t allowed to use such improper language but Kiba had since they were children and she found it so interesting. “But-”

Kiba’s sharp teeth dug into his lips nervously, drawing the smallest amount of blood as Hinata walked beside him again - a slower pace than before.

“I want someone to challenge me,” Lazy footsteps and breath filled the air. “I want someone to shout at me, tell me I’m wrong instead of nodding and submitting like one of the Hokage’s yes men. Y’know?”

Hinata hadn’t known what she was expecting, but that surely wasn’t it. Kiba wanted a challenge? Well there were plenty of women in Konoha that could be considered a challenge - Sakura was immediately brought to her mind but Hinata dismissed it as quick as it came, those two wouldn't work together in a million years. 

“Well, don’t you think you should at least look for a woman like that if you want to understand relationships? A girl who will help you understand?” Kiba just gave her a look, a look she couldn't quite understand and a thought of sudden realisation surged. “...Or a boy?” Hinata tried but Kiba was caught so off guard by her comment her tripped over his own feet, managing to plant his feet quickly enough to catch his own weight.

There was a silence about the two, Hinata looking at him with a questioning glance and Kiba staring at her like she had grown a second head. The topic of Kiba ever having interest in another man had never came up, Hinata thought it only fair to include it incase well, incase Kiba was gay or bi or-

“HINATA!” The boy shouted, pulling the girl from her thoughts and although it was loud she didn't appear scared, just confused. “I’m not gay!”

“I didn't say you were.” Hinata casually dismissed his comment through a loophole, it was true, she had never specifically said he was gay but, Kiba was having a hard time just thinking never mind deciphering her loophole.

He couldn't tell if she was joking, or if she was serious, or if she was annoyed or relieved at his reaction. He couldn't understand anything about this situation which made him more annoyed. Obviously, being gay wasn't a problem! Kiba would never think less of someone because of their sexual orientation. Kakashi and Iruka were dating, although they both still thought no one knew and it was funny that they did, and Kiba respected both of them as his sensei’s. They were still both respectable shinobi despite their relationship but, well, from what Naruto had overheard - or managed to squeeze out of his sensei's - they had both always knew they were gay, and had had plenty of other boyfriends apart from eachother.

Kiba had never even thought of himself with another man, he certainly didn’t think he was gay! He had never looked at Shino or Shikamaru with lust, he had never dreamed of himself in bed with another boy - well… there was that one time but it had been a long day and he was young and conf-

“Kiba? You don't have a problem with ga-” Snapping back to reality Kiba took a step backwards and immediately jumped to defend himself.

“NO! No, no, no! Of course I don't!” He defended, Hinata nodding her head as she trusted him not to lie to her - and she was more than a little relieved, having a teammate and best friend who was homophobic would of changed her perception of Kiba drastically. “I just… I’m not- I’m not _that_.”

Kiba threw the word out of his mouth like a bad tasting sweet and Hinata looked sceptical again. Kiba really didn’t have a problem gay people, they were just as capable and honourable as anyone else but, the idea of Kiba lying in bed with a man, the idea of Kiba pressing his body against a man's instead of a woman's, and settling down with him - even having kids - made his stomach churn uncomfortably. Surely, that wasn’t who he was.

They walked in silence for a long while, Kiba still having the feeling in his gut of a sicken swirling sensation. The silence was cut through with barks and growls, clanging of metal and the thuds of punches - the latter of which only Kiba’s ears could pick up. 

“I’ll head off now. See you, Kiba!” Hinata said as she stopped when she spotted Kiba’s home, the boy turned to her with a nod, thanking her swiftly and not looking back as she turned away from him. 

Kiba watched Tsume and Kuromaru training, he spotted a white dollop of fur staring at Kuromaru with a fixed gaze and laughed to himself. Akamaru looked up to Kuromaru a lot like how Kiba looked up to his mother, his ninken was always hassling the other dog to play and jump around with him but Kuromaru never seemed interested - always turning up his nose like a smug bastard. 

It hadn’t really occurred to Kiba that his canine loved Kuromaru in a way that was more than just family like appreciation, after all, dogs didn’t really understand sexuality and didn’t seem to care about it so Kiba couldn’t really blame his dog for taking an interest in a ninken more capable and stronger than he was.

Upon shifting his gaze Akamaru caught sight of his master and whined happily, running to his with a speedy pace. The large dog shifted around his legs as Kiba shuffled towards his house - making sure not to stand on his newly cleaned companion. The way Akamaru clung to him made the Inuzuka boy smile, he felt needed and depended upon - that was a feeling he loved. To feel important, to feel precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slang : 
> 
> 'coz = because


	4. Chapter 4

Streets were filled with loud yelling and quiet, stifled laughter of small children. The Aburame chunin stood stoic as he watched Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru approach with rapid speed through crowds of people. Shino smiled a small bit as he saw Kiba almost crash into a woman with hands full of groceries and Hinata apologise profusely on his behalf. Once the two got close enough for them to hear him he spoke, they had their hands on their knees and were keeled over slightly to suck in air.

“What took you so long?” Shino asked, his voice emotionless and low as usual, and Hinata smiled slightly embarrassed, Kiba just gave a sheepish and apologetic grin towards Shino which helped the Aburame understand the answer he’d been given.

”Hm.” His reply was exactly what both had expected, short and vague. “She’s not going to be happy.” 

Shino said as he turned on his heel and began a slow walk into the Hokages main building, Hinata composed herself first and followed after her friend with controlled breathing while Kiba only looked up when Akamaru gave him a nudge and he scrambled after his friends with a ‘Hey wait up!’. Shino led the group and Hinata and Kiba walked together, Akamaru trotting closely at Kiba’s side. The Aburame knocked lightly on the large doors and each was ushered in, the Hokage sat at her desk with her head down and looking through multiple scrolls.

There was a tenseness about the room, Tsunade clearly looked overworked and annoyed as she flipped back and forth from multiple sheets of paper. Shizune was at her side, pointing over her shoulder to the paper and talking in a hushed tone with Sai and Naruto talking quietly amongst themselves at the side lines.

Naturally, Kiba picked up on the scent of ground coffee and tobacco emitting from around the room. There was a slight hint of dusk mixed in with both scents too which seemed familiar to the Inuzuka, it was comforting and in an odd way. Scents were always so fascinating to Kiba, there wasn’t really a way to describe someone specific scent but Kiba would make enough comparisons so people could somewhat understand what they smelt like to the boy.

“Hey guys!” Naruto beamed and Kiba could already see Hinata turning a shade to rival his clan marks. The dog boy smirked and waved, walking in and greeting the two members of team Kakashi.  
“Hey, whats up?” Came the swift reply from the only socially capable member of team 10 right now.

“We’re going on a recovery mission~” Naruto’s tone was smug and Kiba just gave him a rivaling smirk, leaning forward and bopping the yellow haired ninja on the nose jokingly. 

“Yeah? Well so are we. And are mission is going to be so much cooler than yo-” Kiba let his sentence fall flat as he turned to the door, Sakura and Kakashi walking in. Well, it looked more like Sakura was dragging Kakashi by the ear but Kiba digressed.

“Good, you’re all here!” Tsunade finally spoke up. ”And late.” It was a statement directed more towards Kakashi than any of the other - late - ninja in the room.

“Ah yes, my apologies, Lady Tsunade.” Kakashi closed eye smiled and Kiba snickered, he was going to remind himself to pay Kurenai-sensei a visit later and thank her for being such a stickler for punctuality. 

Tsunade only sighed, seemingly done with the jounin’s antics as she perked up her posture and looked for less tired than she had previously. She was trying to look professional and serious, Kiba noted, so he looked on attentively.

“There was word from Sunagakure that a ninja unit was sent out to Konoha two days ago. Obviously, they never turned up. The Kazekage informed us that they were delivering a scroll for our T&I units.” Everyone nodded and Tsunade took that as her queue to keep speaking.

“I’ve sent message to the Kazekage and he informed us that the squad was made up of Captain Temari and Kankuro of the Sand, Ohori Iwane and Yasuda Chihomi, both Chunin. Our alliance with the Sand Village means this mission is top priority, usually I would of preferred to send an entire team of jounin rank for a recovery mission of this importance but I’ve little doubt you seven of you will not be able to handle this.”

“So wait!” Naruto butted in, much to everyone expectation. “Gaara’s siblings are missing?!”

“Yes, Naruto.” Tsunade stated simply, a grim expression sitting on her face. Everyone in the room was silent as they processed the information and what exactly four powerful ninja missing in action was implying.

Surprisingly, Naruto was quiet and let a look of dread pass over his face before it was replaced with bright smile and enthusiastic change in demeanor.

“Then what are we waiting for! Let's get going!” A rally of unexpected hope filled the air, Naruto’s faith inspiring all who were with him.

Kiba grinned, running his fingertips across Akamaru’s head, happily and it utter agreement. The mixing scents swirling in Kiba’s nose were irritating but the Inuzuka didn’t care, he raised his fist as enthusiastic as Naruto and the two young men shared a look of confidence momentarily.

“Yeah! When do we leave?” 

Tsunade was shocked at the change from dreaded grim expectations to a hopeful desire to move as quickly as she can and a small, faithful smile landed on both Kiba and Naruto. “You’ll be leaving as soon as possible, lets say an hour.” 

“As happy as I am to have you all thinking positively you all know of Temari and Kankuro of the Sand, both are incredibly talented and dangerous shinobi and this is why I am telling you to take extra caution, if those two haven't made it here, well… I fear the worst. I’ll give Kakashi the details, just be up and ready at the main gates in an hour.”

Tsunade dismissed them all quietly, expect Kakashi, and each left with a respectful bow.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiba leaned against one of the large red gates with a dark green backpack lazily slung over his shoulder and his leather jacket was open and loose, the heat was wonderful he’d admit but when most of his uniform was made up of black material, well, he felt like he was on the grill of one of his favourite BBQ restaurants - still, his aesthetic had to be kept on missions, when he got back home he had a feeling he was going to roam around in tank tops until autumn crept up on him. 

Kiba’s breath was steady as Akamaru lay at his feet, panting heavily in the heat. He’d shown up a bit early due to him becoming restless beyond belief and even keeping his leg from bouncing or arm from twitching was becoming harder and harder. Sakura and Hinata were already here, both as early as he was and making small talk with Izumo and Kotetsu when he arrived. Sai was standing silently too, reading over a scroll in his hands.

Kiba had never been one to sit around and wait, he was a lot like Naruto in that respect, but that didn’t mean he was about to jump off into the woods to find the missing sand team by himself. Without so much of a word Kiba saw two beings materialised beside him and almost stumbled, gently kicking the slouched dog at his feet, upon realising what had happened. 

As the surprise died down Kiba turned and saw Shino and Kakashi - surprisingly Kakashi was on time - both were standing looking at him, well more like looking past him, the Inuzuka gave them both a toothy grin and gently tapped Akamaru with his foot again; his companion rose with his usual sleepish yawn.

“Now we're just waitin’ on Naruto, right?” Kiba asked, Kakashi raised an eyebrow in question and just pointed past him with a small smile.

A flourish of orange and black was hurdling towards the gates, almost knocking villagers off of their feet as it passed. Kiba could only display an amused smirk as he stretched out his shoulders and arms, the cracking something he was used to. Kakashi waved a hand to Sai and the two girls so they would wander over to him and they did so with smiles of goodbye to the two guards on duty, once Naruto had stopped running and gave them all an excited smile they all huddled in closely to the oldest man within their groups.

It was odd being in such a large group but, due to the unknown, this recovery mission required back up to come along with the main team. Kiba looked at Kakashi's masked face and felt his stomach churn in a uncomfortable grip again, the conversation him and Hinata had had only a couple days back began to resurface as he tried to concentrate on the words leaving his sensei's hidden mouth.

“If that’s everything I suppose we should get moving then, huh.” Kakashi mumbled after briefing them all of the plans, the small orange book still in his hands. Kiba was a little curious if any of his books had any gay relationships in them - considering the man himself was - but, the few of which Kiba had read had all been straight.

Without realising Kiba had been left behind and he jogged after the two teams trying to catch up. They took on formation with Kakashi and Hinata at the front - her byakugan not activated yet - Naruto and Sakura both in the middle at an equal distance from each other and Kiba, Akamaru and Sai in the back, pulling up the rear. They stayed silent for most of the trip out of Konoha and towards the border of the Land Of Rivers, reaching it quicker than intended with an estimated time of about 9 hours under each ninja’s belt.

Sai had took to the sky occasionally, scouting ahead and Shino had sent bugs forward to check for traps or any other dangers but both ninja came back with nothing dangerous to report.

Trees stood thick and tall, the branches supporting the weight of each ninja whose feet hit it with a soft thud. Kiba wasn’t really one to ‘soak up his environment’ like Shino or Hinata but he could appreciate the quiet as much as the next guy - especially since Naruto was on his team. 

The wide foliage and bushes were spreading on for miles and Kiba was looking, quite distantly, at them all. He could see small holes in some trees, obviously dents from the usual 2.2 kunai most Shinobi used, he could see scratches and swipes off of shuriken and sometimes the small shiny blades would catch his eye as they sat, plunged into tree stumps or trunks.

Kiba wasn’t one for too much silence either, again unlike Shino and Hinata, and he didn’t like having too much time to think but on mission like these it seemed like it was the only thing he could do to pass the time - apart from cracking the occasional joke with Akamaru or hear Naruto talking to no one in particular. Without even realising it Kiba was thinking of Naruto, Shino and Hinata, thinking about Shikamaru and Choji, hell, the passing thought of Lee, Sai and Ino had slipped into his mind, Neji and Tenten snagging their ways into his thoughts too. In his profession Kiba didn’t often think about his friends, he didn’t like to, it brought up a whole lot of repressed emotions he wasn’t willing to deal with now or ever. The panic he used to have over his teammates and friends had subsided, mainly, in the last couple of years as he grew into a young man but, it still never completely left.

There had been many a, drunken, time Kiba had confessed to Hinata he wasn’t quite sure what he would do if she died - and Hinata had merely told him to go lie down and go to sleep, not wanting to deal with her friends utter embarrassment the morning after. Sometimes, he’d let it slip in front of Shino or Kurenai and both would tell him ‘he was only human to worry’ or ‘it came with the job, he’d get used to it’. Still, each time a mission came around he had to force himself to not worry himself sick, Kiba wasn’t an idiot and knew damn well that his teammates were more than capable of looking after themselves but, somewhere along the way Team 8 had stopped feeling like a team and started feeling like a family; even Kurenai-sensei was like a second mother to him, Shino was like the brother he always wanted and Hinata was the nice, younger sister he never had and the best friend he’d never expected to. 

Akamaru gave Kiba a quiet whine to pull him from his thoughts like he always did and Kiba realised his team was slowing down, the Inuzuka caught himself just in time to not smack Sakura in the back with his entire body.

“We’ll set up camp for the night, here. We’ve been running longer than we should have anyways.” Kakashi said and jumped down towards a clearing, each followed after him without any questions. 

He was aware the team had been running for some time now, long enough that Akamaru was began to pant loudly which usually meant at least 3-4 hours on top of the 9 hours it had taken to actually leave the land of fire and the sun had long since dipped below the horizon line.

“Hinata and Naruto you’re on firewood, Kiba you and Akamaru are on fishing duty. Shino come with me, we’ll check the perimeter..” Kakashi ordered and Kiba smirked when he heard Hinata was paired with Naruto, despite the boys disappointed grumbling. “Sakura, set a place up for the fire and Sai help her.” 

Kiba looked towards Shino and Hinata, both panting slightly. Hinata was more obvious as she tried to catch her breath but Shino stood beside her, his high collared shirt covering his mouth so Kiba couldn't tell if his panting was as deep as Hinata’s from just looking; if it weren't for the fact they were teammates, and Kiba’s hearing and sense of smell were far better than most, most people would of thought Shino was just standing quietly like he always did. Kiba hadn’t realised he was panting slightly too, his thoughts must have really dragged him in. 

Shino dispersed quickly, along side Kakashi, and before Hinata was able to nod and turn away with Naruto at her heel Kiba stopped her. “Ah, Hinata! Could you tell me where the closest river is?” Kiba wasn’t an idiot, if he searched he was sure to find one but Hinata’s byakugan was just _so_ much easier.

“Sure.” The girl laughed gently, pushing her hair behind her ear as she silently activated her kekkei genkai. “About 40 meters south.”

“Sweet, that’s not even that far! Thanks Hinata!” Kiba grinned and placed his bag down, whistling to Akamaru and sliding himself effortlessly onto his dogs back, Hinata waved to Kiba’s slowly retreating form, giggling to herself quietly again as Naruto made a comment about her kekkei genkai in amazement.

Kiba was always stuck on fishing duty because of his heightened ability to catch fish, Akamaru and him used to try and catch fish in the river near his house as a training exercise to sharpen both of their sense when they were younger but now, on missions, it started to seem more and more like a chore.

Hinata had been right, not that Kiba had doubted her, and it was only a matter of minutes before the Inuzuka slid off of Akamaru’s back and his feet hit the pebbly riverbank. Akamaru sat, his big stature unmoving as Kiba walked into the shallow end of the dipping bank, the dog was clear he had no intention of helping. Crouching, Kiba let his eyes dart across the slowly moving water. Kiba dipped his finger tips in the water gently and felt the cold water brush against his skin while searching, there didn’t seem to be much movement.

“This is going to be a pain in the ass,” Kiba grumbled to himself, fuelling chakra to his finger tips.


	6. Chapter 6

With a defeated grunt Kiba let himself slide down the side of a tree trunk and sit above Akamaru on a tree branch. Despite the unholy amount of effort, the carp Kiba had caught had been quite refreshing and delicious, each of his friends gave the Inuzuka praise and thanks while Akamaru had whined happily as he chewed at the fish tails. 

The night sky was still firm in place, clear as can be due to the low amount of light and general pollution in the surrounding area. Looking at the night sky on mission always gave the Inuzuka a type of warmness in his gut, it was a sense of familiarity as he basked in the memories of his family.

Whenever the Inuzuka family had been out of town, whether on a mission together or entirely before Kiba had became a shinobi at all, his family had always taken time to look up at the stars and teach Kiba what was what. 

There were many vast and wide sets of stars, Kiba’s personal favourite being the Inugami constellation - a folklore like legend about a ‘dog god’, the entire Inuzuka clan took a shining to it for obvious reason - and the Bunraku, Kiba wasn’t too sure what the Bunraku stars stood for, usually there was a folklore or myth surrounding every star set, but he’d always loved the way it shone, it was one of the brightest constellations - and even in Konoha he could still see it; because of these reasons, Kiba had offered to take first watch alongside Sai and no one had objected.

The smell of the earth beneath him was renewing and welcomed, Akamaru had began to snore lightly (along with Naruto) but, the sound kept the Inuzuka from getting lost in thought and for that he was thankful.

A light breeze swept in, washing over his teammates with ease but, Kiba wasn’t so relaxed, his eyes flew open from his previously closed and unwinding expression as he sensed it, faintly. Akamaru woke with a jolt as he smelt it too and barked loudly, alerting all in the clearing. Each ninja sat up with a lurch forward, eyes scanning all they could take in as they all looked up to find the Inuzuka standing on a branch, tense.

“What is it?” Kakashi tone was laced with alarm as he stood, packing away his belonging quickly and everyone else doing the same, kunais clenched in each shinobi’s hand.

Kiba inhaled slowly, letting the faint scent slowly drift thought his nose and the air around him, the wretched scent was something Kiba knew well. The Inuzuka’s nose scrunched up like that of a dog as he breathed out, he felt the scent drifting away and jumped down quickly and silently. Akamaru barked and Kiba just nodded looking at the large white dog.

“Yeah definitely, there’s no mistaking it.” A hush fell over everyone as Kiba looked at his team.

“Dammit Kiba, what is it?” Naruto insisted.

“Blood, the scents pretty faint but, it’s still there. It’s probably just outside my radius and carried in on the breeze. I’d say about… 15 meters south west-” Kiba cut himself short as Akamaru barked. “-yeah you're probably right Akamaru… scratch that, make it about twenty.”

“Hinata!” Kakashi spoke and the girl nodded, complying almost immediately.

“Byakugan!” The veins around the Hyuga’s eyes became more obvious.

“Shino-” All eyes were on Kakashi as he spoke, well, expect Hinata’s. “Send a handful of bugs ahead, not enough to raise suspicion if anyone is around but enough to be able to report back to us with useful intel. Sai, take to the sky’s.” 

Shino and Sai both nodded and did so without a second thought, the scent was still far too faint for Kiba to place on his own but with Akamaru by his side the dog and his master were able to get a semi-clear sense of direction.

“Lets go, we haven't got time to waste. Hinata, anything?” Kakashi was jumping to the trees as all followed, the Hatake however moved to let Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata in front - Shino and him directly behind them in a square formation with Sakura and Naruto pulling up the behind.

“It looks like a serious fight occurred, large cracks in boulders and the tree’s are scarred half to death, there's kunai, shuriken, sebon needles, all different kinds of weapons around-” Kiba felt some kind of pride in moments like these, Hinata hadn’t stuttered a single bit. “There’s… There doesn't seem to be people around but the the easiest way to approach with the most coverage would be from west. The scent Kiba picked up...” 

All of the team could tell Hinata was searching, her brows furrowed in utter concentration as Kakashi let the girl look. Kiba noted Naruto’s surprised expression and grinned, turning to face forward again. Hopefully, this mission who help Naruto realise just how capable Hinata was and how much he had been missing out on.

“My bugs-” Shino spoke up and they all stopped and looked at each other, leaning down on one knee and talking in hushed tones. “-are sensing two chakra signatures, one is vaguely familiar to the female of one of my species but, I can't identify either of them...”

From there current position they were about 30 minutes from reaching the scene Kiba had smelt, if they were all moving at top speed that is. 

“Yes I sense it too.” Hinata’s tone was soft but assertive as she spoke. “The scent Kiba picked up, I have a feeling it’s from one of those two signatures. It’s hard to make out because of the foliage but, one of the signatures is pretty much empty of chakra while the other, well it’s flickering but stable.” 

“Alright.” Kakashi murmured after Hinata stopped speaking, looking up and meeting her surprisingly strong gaze. On mission and in action, Hinata became another person. “It seems we will be splitting up earlier than expected.”

Kakashi dug through his rucksack and gave a wireless radio to Sakura while he attached one to himself.

“Hinata I want you to come with Naruto, Sai and I while Sakura goes with Kiba and Shino.” 

“But-?” Naruto interjected but Kakashi shot him down swiftly.

“Now really isn't the time to argue with me Naruto, Sakura is a medic-nin and those two ninja are injured, her place is there.” Kakashi face was stern like a farther.

“Yeah, but wh-” His sentence was swiftly cut short again and Kiba repressed a snicker, Naruto really didn’t learn.

“If things get serious I’ll request backup from Shino and Kiba immediately, Naruto.” There was a type of unnerving silence as Naruto begrudgingly accepted his sensei’s words, that was making Kiba’s stomach churn, he didn’t like the idea of leaving Hinata behind but she was strong enough to look after herself now. 

“I’ll go with these three. If you need anything tell Sakura and she’ll let me know.” Kakashi pointed to Sai, Naruto and Hinata while looking at the two boys, both of which just nodded and Akamaru gave a short, low growl too as Kakashi sighed. “I better get some vacation time after this.” Kakashi’s tone was flat as he spoke. “Alright, disperse.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayeeeee puppet man!

Kankuro could feel his head spinning and clawed at the slightly squishy, bloodied grass beneath him. A very weak and raspy breath sounded from the puppeteer’s throat as his still gloved hand flew to his mouth, covering it roughly and noting the droplets of blood and saliva mixing together on his palm. 

Temari sat to his left, perked up against a tree with a deep wound in her side; she had managed to sloppily bandage it over the last couple of hours but her younger brother was seeping in and out of consciousness with wounds slightly less worse than hers. Over the last day and a half the two had managed to stumble to a relatively hidden ditch and stay alive with the help of Kankuro's pretty basic knowledge of medical ninjustu and the painkillers and bandages every ninja was made to carry, the two chunin who had accompanied them hadn’t seemed to be as lucky though.

“Hey-” his sisters voice was weak and Kankuro’s eyes were still closed tight with pain. “-don't go passing out on me. I’ll kick your ass if you do.” a small, painful chuckle escaped Temari’s lips as her voice was clearly hoarse and cracking.

Kankuro and Temari weren't the closest, although the entire sand trio was getting better as working as a family since Gaara had became Kazekage, but her humour bounced off of Kankuro and he emitted it right back, usually.

Kankuro could only give a half hearted grin back though as he tried to shuffle towards his sister. A pained grunt and a sharp, shooting pain that spread through his right arm was all his movements had caused.

Temari’s eyes were sagged and tired, barely able to keep herself awake due to her lack of sleep and her painful wounds, she knew Kankuro was the same if not worse, while Temari had taken the brunt of the attacks - blocking and dodging with her fan or hurling the odd gust of wind - Kankuro had fought longer and harder, using next to all his chakra, while Temari had just used her strength and stamina.

As Temari went to offer a hand towards her brother, wanting to help him sit straight, she jerked it back at the faint sound of a kunai being removed from the holster and swiftly being thrown through the air. The metal blade dug deep into the bark beside her head and Temari held her breath. This was it, she was going to die. Her life would end here, no husband or family. Nothing to leave behind expect the memory of just being 'The Kazekage's Sister'. She’s be damned if she didn’t go down kicking and screaming.

Temari accepting defeated wasn't an option and she secured a hand on her fan, taking in a ragged breath. With as much energy as she could muster Temari staggered to her feet, noting Kankuro was attempting to do the same and she gave a small smile in her brothers direction; from children it had been drilled into them not to give up at the hands of an enemy but, even Temari would admit, if she was in Kankuro’s condition - so exhausted of chakra that forming a couple of strings was becoming beyond painful - she would of much rather gave up. 

“Heh,” Temari mused, pulling her brother up gently and locking gazes with him. “You got one more fight left in you?”

Kankuro felt tired, weak. Crow was pretty damaged, Black Ant was behind him and his insides were covered with entrails off of one of the fallen thugs that attacked him who had gladly broken a couple of his puppets locks in his attempt to escape so he was out of commission too and Kankuro’s chakra was damn near fully depleted. While Kankuro was stubborn and prideful he wasn’t an idiot, using his chakra was out of the question completely if he wanted to have any hope of making it out of this situation alive.

An annoyed huff was all Temari needed to know as she wrapped her right hand across the underside of her fan, her left hand clutching her side gently. Kankuro checked his kunai holster, three left. He gently tugged one of his kunai out of his holster, swaying on his feet only slightly, but his grip became tighter and despite the pain Kankuro was determined to push through it. His eyebrows had become furrowed and the droplets of sweat beading through his face paint and cuts were running fast as he stood, his left leg forward slightly in a clear fighting stance.

Temari gripped her fan hard, spreading it behind her as easily as unsheathing a blade, and took a deep breath again. This was going to use a lot of chakra, more chakra she was certain she had.

“Ninja art : Air curr-” before Temari could finish her sentence and bring her fan hurdling forwards with a strengthen gust of wind she felt a tug on her weapon. 

She was frozen as she realised someone had a tight grip on her fan, she was stuck as she looked around helplessly. She had to protect Kankuro, she had to get them both out of this alive. She wouldn't let them take her life, she was going to survive this whether they wanted her to or not-

“I don't think that’ll be necessary,” The voice cut through the air like heat warming ice, Temari had never been so happy or so relieved at the sound of that slightly slurred but undoubtedly familiar voice.

Looking up both Sand nin saw familiar faces emerge from the shrubbery and asses the situation. Sakura quickly sat Kankuro down, now he was far more relaxed realising it had been an ally come to help instead of the enemy, and she began to check things like his vitals, sight and sense of awareness - being dangerously low on chakra, like Kankuro was right now, would of caused any normal shinobi to pass out and the fact he was only fighting with will power alone was pretty impressive, if not a little stupid.

“Why the hell did you throw a kunai at us?” Temari fumed despite how relieved she actually was, Kiba gave her a sheepish grin.

“We weren’t sure it was you-“ Kiba nodded in Shino’s direction as the Aburame stood awkwardly, observing his surrounding area and trying not to look at Kankuro or Temari directly. “-your chakra signatures and scents were familiar but not familiar enough to render you as friendly. But, your voice isn’t something easily forgotten, Temari.”

Temari wasn’t sure if Kiba was flirting with her or not but either way her face turned a light shade of pink, slightly embarrassed. Shino stood away from Kankuro, closer to Temari, and Kiba recalled that Shino's first near death experience had been with the puppet master. His friend had been quiet, quieter than usual, on the trip and it seemed it was only clicking to the Inuzuka now as to why.

“What happened?” Shino asked when Temari had begrudgingly accepted Kiba’s brief explanation.

“We were attacked on our way out of the Suna boundaries, they didn’t look to be ninja from any of the main nations, probably mercenaries looking for a good bounty.” Temari gave a pained groan as she grabbed her side harshly, the painkillers she’d taken hours ago were finally wearing off and it was taking its toll. “The scroll is safe, stored in one of Kankuro’s puppets for safe keeping but, he’s in no state to retrieve it.”

Kiba gave a quiet “clearly” as he scanned Temari again, kneeling beside her and checking her large, clearly infected, wound. “How did they manage to knock down you _and_ Kankuro? I wasn’t surprised to find the chunin dead-... well, I mean, I was far more surprised that two jounin were considered MIA.”

“Walked right into an ambush, like damn fools.” Temari spat, annoyed with herself as team captain and slightly stricken with grief at the loss of two young chunin. “Kankuro-” Temari inclined her head at her brother while saying his name, his gaze moving to her slightly before Sakura could capture his attention again with questions about his chakra stability. “-has quite the hefty bounty on his head, I’m not as bad myself but as the Kazekage's siblings we’d price up quite nicely on the black market. Whoever are attackers were had knowledge of us leaving and what track we were going to be taken to get to the Leaf, I’m actually surprised you didn’t run into trouble on your way here.” 

“How many?” Shino’s gaze was as distant and steely as Temari’s but Kiba’s gaze had lingered on Kankuro, a bounty? He could only wonder how much the Suna nin was worth in bingo books and things alike.

From what Kakashi had informed him before his leave Kankuro had become an assassin working under his village and was a highly skilled solo ninja as well as a respected Lord in the Land Of Wind. Temari was a Lady for the Land Of Wind and a highly skilled jounin captain, usually working better in groups than alone.

“Seven, eight maybe, it wasn’t too clear through all the smoke- ” Temari cut herself short as she looked at Kiba.

The man in mention had one his eyes fixed to Sakura as she had one finger pressed against her ear, against the radio Temari had now noticed her wearing, and she sighed quietly. Her gaze scanned Kiba who was looking at her, she muttered something quietly and began to unplug her radio.

“What?” Temari asked, eyes slit like diamonds. “What’s wrong?”

“It seems like you just jinxed us, Temari.” Sakura gave a weak and joking laugh as she fully took off her radio and tapped Shino gently on the shoulder, giving it to him and he understood immediately - putting it on. “Kiba I’ll need you to stay but Kakashi is requesting back up, we’ll meet you at the spot we saw a couple miles from here, you know the one?”

Shino only nodded before disappearing quickly and as Sakura began to order Kiba around Temari felt her eyes fluttering shut with the pain, barely keeping herself conscious.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jesus slow burns are hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '--------' is a lil time skip because i'm lazy.

Kiba watched as the man he dragged fluttered in and out of consciousness, his eyes opening and closing twice in one minute. Since Kankuro was taller than him Kiba could only sling an arm around the taller mans back and wedge it under the others arm, holding him up with as much force as he could muster. Kankuro was in bad shape, really bad. He didn’t have as many cuts or gashes as Temari but his eyes were glazed and distant, his skin was cold and his breathing was shallow.

The lack of chakra was making Kankuro feel light headed and dizzy, like with every step he took the world was turning. 

Sakura had Temari scooped up in her arms, carrying the Sand ninja like a princess, and Temari had muttered in defiance but Sakura was a medic, her word was final. The two girls made small talk, Temari’s hands clung to her injured side and Kiba could only stare envious - he wasn't even getting a sentence out of Kankuro, not like they’d have much to talk about anyways but, still.

Incoherent mumbles were all that came out of Kankuro’s mouth and Kiba took notice of his smudged face paint and sweat ridden hair, his hat was wedged in Kiba’s pocket and the Inuzuka had managed to strap two scrolls onto Akamaru’s back that carried two of Kankuro’s puppets - much to his ninkens horror.

“We’re almost there.” Sakura slurred over her shoulder and Kiba only nodded, not wanting to speak incase he startled the larger man hanging off of him.

Trees were thinning out around them, indicating a clearing was close and Kiba felt reviled.

Shino had left about half an hour ago and in that time Sakura and Kiba had barely managed to get both injured shinobi to their feet but, according to Sakura, the team was fairing fine with just a couple of groups of mercenaries to take down. At one point, after talking on the radio, her head had spun and eyes landed on Kankuro - slightly horrified - but, Kiba hadn’t asked, now really wasn't the time.

Kiba rolled the shoulder Kankuro was leaning on and a small cracking sound came from his stiff joints, this wasn’t unusual but at the sound Kiba felt Kankuro twitch and his eyes shifted to the older mans face. Kankuro’s eyes were half lidded, not really awake or asleep but the sound seemed to make Kankuro tense, he looked the same and he didn’t speak but his muscles hardened.

Kiba chalked it up Kankuro’s current state, his mind must have been a mess with the amount of chakra he’d lost and despite Sakura’s ability to channel enough into him to keep him steady and on his feet Kankuro was still feeling uneasy and weak.  
\---------------------

The thumping sound between his ears was louder than the puppeteer had ever felt before and the dull ache that stretched throughout his body was never ceasing. His memory was hazy and whirled into a stretched out movie of blurred scenes and out of focus camera shots, he no longer had the shooting pains drilling down his arm though and he felt warm, comfortable but, groggy. Despite his will Kankuro's eyes remained screwed shut like the bolts on his puppets and only the feeling of a small twitch made it down his bandaged left arm when he tried to shift into a sitting position.

The cosy warmth that was encasing his body was pleasant and even his exposed face felt comfortable. He heard shifting but the more he tried to concentrate on the sound the more intense the thumping sensation became, it was as if he’d drank bottle after bottle of sake and the end result was an awful hangover. Kankuro managed to shift again, pulling himself up gently and his eyes barely peeked open.

A grunt of displeasure surged from his throat as he felt his eyes sag as soon as they opened, overwhelming exhaustion and tiredness was all he could concentrate on; his throat was drier than Suna in the summer and Kankuro’s eyes stung at the sight of a flickering bright fire against a backdrop of black and dark blue hues. 

The puppeteer flexed his hands, realising the slight numbness in his right one was common and calming at the thought, while another murmur of soreness fell from his mouth Kankuro turned his head slightly, noting that all his muscles were stiff and throbbing with his movements. 

Dull green eyes scanned over the equally dull, green forest floor with disinterest, he wasn’t entirely sure where he was but the sand ninja was aware he’d saw Sakura before falling asleep, or passing out, so it wasn't like he suspected he was in danger; and Temari’s curly hair poking out from under a blanket a few feet away from him made any further worries dissipate. 

“You’re awake?” The voice Kankuro couldn’t quite place was laced with curiosity and surprise, if the purple faced puppeteer could of whipped his head around he would have.

He locked gazes with a Leaf Ninja he had, admittedly, forgotten the name of and Kankuro’s previously painful tensing ceased. His eyes inspected the young man that was slightly shorter than him and he would be lying if he said the tanned boy didn't seem familiar. A mop of dark brown hair that sprung out in every direction, slitted eyes and a black leather jacket with a fishnet shirt underneath, familiar but not familiar enough; but once Kankuro’s eyes saw the two red streaks down the boys cheeks something seemed to click into place and he remembered the younger boy quickly, surprised at how much he'd changed. 

“Obviously.” Was all the pained man could mumble before the strain on his throat began to hurt badly, he really wasn’t in the mood for a game of 20 questions.

The Inuzuka’s eyebrows furrowed and he rolled his eyes, pretty annoyed at Kankuro’s rude response. A part of the boy wanted to rant and rave about how grateful the sand ninja should have been to him and all his team but, he had a pretty good idea that if he woke anyone up with his shouting he would be six feet under.

“Whatever,” Kiba mumbled and Kankuro tilted his head back from his previously perched up position.

Now, Kankuro wasn’t a mean guy, he could be kind, thankful and understanding at times but, it wasn’t like Kankuro knew Kiba that well and he could already tell the youngest clan member was a lot like Naruto, if not from the obvious difference in restraint, and well, Kankuro appreciated what the Uzumaki had done for his brother in the past but the puppet wielder didn't have much time for people like Naruto - not that he hated him he just, preferred company that wouldn't give him a headache in under 5 minutes.

Kiba was sitting opposite from Kankuro, on the other side of the flickering fire that was about as orange as Naruto’s jumpsuit, and it was clear the Inuzuka was a little banged up himself, a couple of bandages around his wrist and waist - barely visible through his fishnet shirt. Kankuro didn’t really care, they were ninja’s and getting injured was a normal part of the job but he just wanted something else to focus on other the the throbbing sensation throughout his entire body, he was never going to deplete his chakra fully _ever again_.

“Here.” Kankuro’s attention was caught by Kiba talking and the Suna ninja raised an eyebrow in question, further moving himself to a sitting position.

A smooth, full canteen of water was thrown his way and landed quietly on his lap, the landing was not hard enough to actually hurt him but definitely not gentle enough to indicate Kiba was worried he was going to in the first place. Kankuro hesitated, he didn’t much like using other people's stuff and hated the idea of handouts - probably one of the many reasons he was such a stubborn person - but it wasn’t as if he had much choice.

Lifting his arm’s had been harder work than he first thought and he could sense Kiba’s bemused but amused glances every other minute. His left hand was filled with a dull pain when he lifted it towards the canteen but his right moved with ease, there really wasn't much feeling left in that one anyways. Kankuro immediately pushed those thoughts from his mind and looked up at Kiba, begrudgingly giving a ‘thank you’ and rising the container to his chapped lips.

The first few gulps only soaked the liquid into Kankuro’s dry mouth, not actually going down his parched throat, but when it slowly glided down he felt like water had never tasted any better, despite its lack of taste. A satisfied sigh left the puppeteer a little embarrassed, he was acting like a child drinking their favourite drink for the first time.

“Think you’ll be able to walk by morning?” Kiba asked in a flat tone, ignoring Kankuro’s childish groan and stroking the large, sleeping pup by this side.

“No.” Kankuro answered back in an equally flat and bored voice, looking at Kiba slightly annoyed at the question, wasn’t it obvious? 

“Great.” The Inuzuka mumbled, running a hand down his face gently and by the light of the dancing campfire Kankuro could see just how tired the other really looked, he had bags under his eyes that looked new - compared to Kankuro’s aged ones that were usually covered by his makeup.

“Don’t fuckin’ mumble under your breath, kid.” Kankuro stated, surprising the other before his expression morphed into one of annoyance and anger. Getting under the skin of others was something Kankuro found unbelievably easy. “Were you never taught manners?”

“Shut up, we just saved your ass and the least you could do it show me some respect! If _anyone_ is lacking manners, it’s you.” Kiba’s volume was loud and his eyes darted to some the sleeping shinobi that had stirred because if the noise.

“Keep it down!” Kankuro’s tone was hushed but sharp, glaring daggers at the boy. 

There was a tense and uncomfortable silence between them while Kiba decided on whether or not to retort but, at fear of losing his temper he stayed quiet. Each boy was flaring with anger and annoyance but he didn’t want to risk waking Sakura or Naruto. 

Kiba’s annoyance and harsh tone was justified, Kankuro had acted out of line and hadn't even apologised for it. Kankuro’s was less so and even he knew that; which annoyed him further. He didn’t really have a reason to be as irritated as he was right now, maybe it was just his naturally short fused mixed with the amount of pain he was in that had caused his rudeness or, maybe it was Kiba’s naturally loud, energetic atmosphere that Kankuro could sense from across the fire; this made him want to throw the other boy into a tree despite the fact Kiba hadn't done anything.

Or, it could be that Kankuro had a way with words when it came to ticking people off which he found all too fun. Irritating people and calling them out on their bullshit was something Kankuro had learned from his father, as much as he hated to admit it to himself, and his bluntness had only gotten worse with age. Kiba was hot-headed and snappy, a few minutes talking to him - probably less than that - and it was obvious to anyone with decent perception skills.

He had a feeling the journey back to the Leaf was going to be painfully long and boring but, at least he’d be able to tick off the Inuzuka if he needed to blow off some steam.

“How ya’ feeling?” Kiba asked grudgingly through clenched teeth, like standard protocol demanded.

“Like hell,” Kankuro spat lowly, his eyes staring more intensely at the fire than at Kiba.

Again, the atmosphere was uncomfortable and tense. Kankuro didn’t like being asked questions, he didn’t like feeling like he was being inspected - he’d had enough of that growing up.

“Are you in pain?” Kiba asked, this time any trace of annoyance Kankuro had detected before was gone and replaced with new found curiosity, not care but, curiosity.

“Not much,” Was the mumbled reply and Kiba was finding this conversation beyond frustrating.

“Do you ever answer with more than two words? Or are you just an ass?” The dog in Kiba’s lap had started to stir when the feeling of his master leaning forward brushed against his fur.

“Maybe my answers are so short because I don't want to talk to you, Inuzuka.” If Kiba’s mission was to antagonise the Suna ninja he was a far better shinobi than Kankuro was giving him credit for.

Kiba rolled his eyes and sat backwards forcefully, his spine slamming against the tree behind him with a sound on impact that sent a painful tingle down the Inuzuka’s back. He was aggravated, angry, annoyed, kind of confused and just generally a mess; as kids, as vague as the memories were, Kiba had never remembered the young man to be quite as vexing or irking as he was being right at that moment.

Actually, as children, Kiba remembered that Kankuro had actually came to his aid in a fight - although the details around that entire near death experience had been repressed happily through his childhood. When the chunin exams took place Kiba had watched in a mix of astonishment and shock as how fast Kankuro had took down one of his opponents, for a long time Kiba had aimed to be as powerful and swift as many ninja he witnessed fighting that day and Kankuro was no exception. Now, the idea of Kiba admiring Kankuro’s abilities was making his fists clench and jaw tighten. He didn’t deserve to be an inspiration, not with his offhandedness. 

“Where are my puppets?” Kankuro wasn’t looking at Kiba, his eyes fixed somewhere between the sixth and seventh dimension. 

“Wha?” Kiba asked, surprised to hear Kankuro asking the questions now.

“My puppets. Where are they?” 

“Sakura sealed them away, Akamaru carried them here but, I don’t know where they are now.” Kiba looked up at the shifting to Kankuro’s immediate left and tensed, slightly terrified at the wrath of the blonde woman that was now awake and rubbing at her eyes.

“They’re with Kakashi, I think. He said he’d look after the scrolls.” Temari responded to Kankuro’s question with slurred and sluggish words, ones expected from a newly awoke ninja. “You will have to fix them when we get back to Konoha though, Black Ant is pretty knocked up.” 

Kankuro softly cursed under his breath but nodded at his sister and muttered a ‘thanks’ pretty stoically, the woman in mention only nodding herself as she scooted closer to the fire, putting her palms towards the dying flames. It wasn’t particularly cold, the summer heat stuck around after dark too, but from exhaustion and probably a lack of food Kiba was suspecting that Temar and Kankuro weren't feeling too great. Staying a couple more days was unavoidable by the condition of the two surviving Sand ninja.


	9. Chapter 9

A two day delay on an already two day long mission wasn’t what had put Kiba in the best spirits but there wasn’t much help in complaining about it now, at least they’d managed to get two Suna ninja to Konoha safely - even _if_ one of them was an absolute dick and had been throughout the entire journey home.

Whenever Kiba opened his mouth it seemed Kankuro would find an excuse just to push his buttons and make a comment, throwing around insults like it was his native language and the two had erupted into a heated argument so early on in their journey that both Temari and Sakura had threatened to hit them over the heads until they were seeing galaxies - not just stars.

All shinobi were minutes reach from the gates and Kiba relaxed on his dogs back as the familiar red gates came into view slowly, peeking its heads above the horizon line eagerly. Akamaru barked happily and Kiba smiled, he’d never get tired of coming home after missions. 

"Youll be able to see Kuromaru now boy," Kiba chuckled at his dog, ruffling his fur gently.

From the Inuzuka’s immediate left he caught a sneer but even Kankuro’s mocking stifled laughs weren't enough to make the Leaf-nins relieved expression wipe itself clean.

Temari and Kakashi were making small talk about captain related duties - which actually just sounded like them both complaining - but, Kiba had droned the two out at least 4 hours prior and Shino and Hinata were debating quietly over butterflies - Hinata always took a liking to the insects. Naruto had continually tried to hit on Sakura, to which he was swiftly shut down each time, and Sai had watched in amusement. Akamaru, Kiba and Kankuro had remained relatively quiet for most of the trip after their heated 'discussion' despite the few short conversations Kiba had shared with his dog; all of which had received weird looks from Temari, Kankuro and even Naruto.

Izumo and Kotetsu were at the gates, both messing around and bickering between themselves, but Kiba felt the sight made his smile widen. The two were inseparable and it made anyone who looked upon them smile, not just Kiba-

“Temari and Kankuro, I’ll take you to the Hokage's office and she’ll give you temporary accommodation.” Kakashi spoke flatly but Kiba wasn’t really paying attention. “And I’ll hand in the report too. You’re all welcome.” 

Each Leaf-nin gave a swift ‘thank you’ and parted ways, Kiba and Akamaru being no exception.

As they left Kiba felt the feelings of eyes drilling into his back, unpleasantly, and he wasn’t too surprised to see Kankuro absentmindedly staring off in his directions. Not specifically looking at Kiba himself but more so in the direction of the training grounds and woods, Kiba could see that Temari and Kakashi were still talking so the fact Kankuro was daydreaming wasn't much of a surprise to Kiba. Still, he shook off the unnerving feeling of Kankuro staring him down and realised the slight bounce in his step was odd, even for the Inuzuka.

Returning home always filled the boy with a newfound bubbliness but, the nagging feeling of Kankuro’s harsh words still lingered, even days after. Sure, Kankuro had been kind of rude growing up, and mean sometimes - and even occasionally scared Kiba as a child - but, to see him carry those traits into adulthood put Kankuro into new perspective for Kiba.

The Inuzuka shook his head and dismissed the thought, letting his hands hang loosely while Akamaru made effort to brush himself into them - letting the lazy hands run across his fur.

Kiba was more than happy to be home but, the mission had served as a wonderful distraction and it seemed the more steps he took away from the main gates the more the pounding thoughts of his love life, or lack of, surged to the front of his mind.

“One day, can’t go one damn day without a distraction. Can I boy?” Kiba grumbled, less than pleased with his thoughts tugging him away again.

He didn’t really have a lot to do, Kiba could train - but that would get boring and he’d just came back from a mission, he owed _himself_ a break - or he could do some shopping, but wandering round in this heat without anything to actually do seemed beyond boring. 

“Maybe I could see if there is any D-rank missions up, painting a fence or pulling up some weeds doesn't seem too bad.” Akamaru barked and Kiba frowned, agreeing with him. “Yeah you’re right, Shino and Hinata need to rest.”

Kiba Inuzuka was restless and it was becoming more and more of a problem, if he didn’t settle on doing something soon he would have to get a hobby. That thought was far more terrifying to the Inuzuka that it should have been, hard working ninja and shinobi didn’t just get _hobbies_.

The idea of collecting coins or stamps made Kiba snort loudly and burst into little fits of laughter, he wasn’t really the collector type. His eyes scanned the surrounding area, landing on a new bar with cheerful waitress wondering around inside.

“Hey Akamaru-” Kiba’s eyes didn’t move from the bar and the girls with long, braided hair and slightly skimpy dresses “-how about I take up drinking? I think I’d be pretty good at that, don’t you think?” 

If the dog could of laughed be would but settled on an amused bark, gently taking Kiba’s hand in his mouth and steering him away from the woman that had spotted him and began to beckon for him. The canine wasn’t about to let his friend blow all his money on a couple of skimpy dressed girls with fake interest-

At the thought of money Akamaru barked happily and Kiba let a look of shock and appreciation wash over his features. He could pick up his money from the Hokage! Of course, every mission came with a reward even if it had been demanded by the older woman.  
“Akamaru, ah you brilliant bastard!” Kiba cheered, getting down on one knee and rubbing at the sides of his friends face. “What would I do without you?”

The two sauntered to the Hokage tower, slower than usual but still at a pretty steady pace. Young children would come up and ask Kiba if they could pet Akamaru, to which his dog would bark happily and sit patiently - waiting for the loving attention of children. Everyone seemed to love Akamaru, such a big dog was irresistible to kids and some had even asked to ride him but, Kiba had to turn them down at a fear of the falling off and hurting themselves.

Ninja, old and new, waved to him and gave him joyful greetings while Kiba did it right back. Konoha was such a social and kind city, at least to Kiba it was, and he couldn’t imagine himself anywhere else than his home village. His mother had asked him what he planned on doing as he got older, with Hana being a dedicated vet and occasionally helping out at the hospital Kiba had a lot to live up to, and one thought that had crossed his mind was travelling to see the great nations but, he knew he was way to much of a homebird for that.

Maybe he could become a teacher at the academy? The Inuzuka dismissed the thought quicker than it came. He loved kids, with a passion, he loved their curiosity and innocence and some of the things they came out with but, being around kids all hours everyday was bound to give him a headache.

Akamaru whined, looking at the building and sitting happily outside. Kiba’s ninken lay in the heat, obvious to the ninja that he had no intention of leaving his spot while Kiba went to fetch his rewarded ryo. The dog-nin laughed to himself, patting Akamaru’s head gently as he walked through the doors.

Maybe after this him and Akamaru could have a race around one of the training fields, or he’d take Akamaru on a pretty long walk around the village.


	10. Chapter 10

Kiba shifted nervously outside of the Hokage’s door, having been summoned personally by her. For a second, everything Kiba had ever done wrong in the 16 years of his life sprinted through his head, that time he stole a pencil from the academy, or when he had put black ink on Iruka’s seat because Naruto had persuaded him to pull a harmless prank, was that why he was here? Surely Tsunade wouldn’t punish him for something he’d done before she was even Hokage, right?

He was sure he had that pencil somewhere. He'd give it back, he promised he'd give it to Iruka-sensei the next time he saw him. The guilt he'd carried for 11 years was piling up. It was just such a nice pencil. Kiba realised how silly he was being, however he was going to keep that promise but, for now, he pushed those thoughts aside as he hesitantly knocked on the door, it had only been a couple days since they’d gotten back from their previous mission - so it wasn’t like he was about to be sent out with his team and Kiba had never done a solo mission - he wasn't planning on starting now.

“Enter.” Came a stern voice and Kiba felt like lowering his head and kneeling before the Hokage like a dog would to his master, but obviously, he resisted. Those thoughts about that damn pencil were started to make him feel generally guilty. “Kiba! Wonderful, I was wondering when you’d get here.”

Her change in tone made Kiba relax, his entire body slumping in one relaxed motion. The familiar scent of dust and coffee whiffed around his nose.

“I have a… training exercise for you? Yes, a training exercise, it will test your patience and... self restraint?” Tsunade seemed to test the sentence out, like trying it on for size, and when she seemed satisfied Kiba could only look at her with bubbling excitement.“Naruto and Sakura have been keeping a close eye on the Suna ninja’s recovery since they were escorted back.” She smiled, fingers laced together above the desk. “Temari is pleasant, an idol patient I dare say but, well, Kankuro has been… difficult-”

Kiba gave her a look, a look of painful understanding. Kankuro was more than just difficult, though the tanned boy liked Temari. The puppeteer's sister was always polite and respectful, unlike her younger brother. She always made an effort to ask how Kiba was - more out of pleasant courtesy than anything else, but he still appreciated it.

“Naruto has swiftly given up, deeming Kankuro, and I quote, an awful bastard-”

Kiba cut in with a low snort of amusement, throat vibrating with the sound. “You can say that again.”

“ _But_ -” Tsunade emphasised her point, lips curling in a knowing and cruel smile “-If you aren’t up to the task of monitoring him I suppose I’ll have to ask Shino, or Hinata, or maybe even Shikamaru-”

Kiba raised both his hands to stop her from speaking quickly, Kiba Inuzuka would never back down or hand over a job he’d specifically been asked to do, no matter how many hours he’d have to spend with a certain puppet wielding know-it-all. No matter how many times he knew he'd have to hold his tongue, or have Akamaru or the nurses hold him back while he seriously contemplated whacking Kankuro over the head. Kankuro had a special ability, an ability no one else had, that made Kiba want to shut him up, permanently, forever.

"No, No! Lady Tsunade, I’ll do it!” He was a mix between unbelievably annoyed at himself for agreeing to do something so simple and boring as watching over the Suna ninja but, he was also pretty proud of himself, knowing he was going to beat Naruto for once, even if it was just babysitting some grouchy ninja.

The room was silent and the familiar scent was almost making him unsettled, his eyes dropping to look at the lightly panting large pup at his side. Akamaru had been silent and obedient, the way Kiba had taught him to be when in the presence of anyone of higher rank than he was - especially Kages - but his head snapped up, along with his ninken's - when he heard it. The sound of ryo being dropped, the ringing clang of money against the Hokage’s aged, wooden desk. The echoing chimes made Kiba's ears ring slightly. Tsunade’s wore a wicked smile, when had Naruto gotten here? And why was he giving Tsunade money-

“You betted on me?!” The Inuzuka’s tone was embarrassed and mad, eye’s locking with Naruto in fierce annoyance. ”Man! What is it with you people? This is twice in two weeks! You and Hinata of all people! I thought you were my friend, Naruto!”

“Hey Hey!-” Naruto put one hand up in defeat, the other rubbing the back of his head sheepishly while he sported a wide grin. It was the type of grin he used to give the previous Hokage or Iruka-sensei when he'd done something he _knew_ he shouldn't have. “-Grandma Tsunade bet you’d take the job, after I saw you and Kankuro on the mission back to the Leaf I was sure you wouldn't take it and I couldn’t turn down a bet I was sure I was going to win. Don't shoot the messenger, Kiba!”

Kiba's annoyance faded lightly as he stared at Naruto with a more confused expression, to which Naruto stared back - equally confused at the confused glance in the first place. Kiba was pretty sure, and although he was by no means a writer, the phrase 'don't shoot the messenger' definitely didn't make sense in that sentence. The bouncing blonde was so much like how he used to be in his genin days it was almost laughable.

“But, you didn’t win. My luck is changing.” Came the aged and highly amused voice of the Hokage, snapping up the ryo and counting through it with mischief still highlighting her features. Kiba let out a strained and vexed whine, hands coming down his face with force.

He was an idiot, it had been decided then and there that Kiba Inuzuka was an absolute fool and fell for something as stupid as a bet. _A bet_. He fell for a bet _twice_. Tsunade only shoved the money in her draw, Naruto leaning lazily on her desk as he read over some scrolls Kiba was pretty sure he wasn’t meant to but, Tsunade took no notice - or chose to take none. The woman was still as mischievous as ever, her and Naruto seemed more like family with every passing day and had Kiba not been raised by two woman who had taught him the proper respect a kunoichi was due, he was pretty sure he would have thrown something at the older woman - Hokage or not.

“However, I wasn’t joking.” Tsunade’s tone was still light, smiling at her winnings like a mother would smile proudly at a child. “Kankuro has been a royal pain in the ass, and it’s not like Sakura can walk up to his bed and slap some sense into him like she wishes to, he still is the Kazekage’s brother despite the relationship you all might have with him.”

“There’s absolutely no relationship between me and _him_ , Lady Hokage.” Kiba spat with a type of disgust he wasn't even aware he possessed towards _him_ , looking far more tired than he was feeling. The monitoring hadn't even begun and Kiba was tired.

The idea of looking over Kankuro, well Kiba wasn’t even sure what that meant for him. Would he have to feed him? And change his bandages and bathe him- “Oh god, no.” Kiba winced to himself, urning the confused gazes of both the current Hokage and the future one to come. “What exactly will I have to do? When I watch over his recovery, I mean.”

Tsunade laughed, waving her hand dismissively. The poor boy was probably thinking a mile a minute, Naruto had informed her the way Kankuro and Kiba had been at each others throats which was probably raising more questions than answers as to why exactly she’d asked the Inuzuka to watch over the puppeteer in the first place; but, Tsunade needed someone with determination and as stubborn an attitude as Kankuro - and Kiba met that criteria quite well. There were other choices for this task, Ino was stubborn but Kankuro had barely let _Sakura_ close enough to heal him, apparently Kankuro had a lot of issues revolving around medical ninjutsu and he didn't trust medics at all. So, Ino was a definite no. She had already asked Sakura and Naruto before, that hadn't ended well. And, well, Shikamaru would of been a good choice; if he was given a mission he would see it through to the end - regardless of how troublesome it was - but, Shikamaru wasn't as assertive as Lady Tsunade needed.

The Hokage smiled, bringing her attention back to the Inuzuka and his racing thoughts. She was happy to have had him agree without much arguing.

“Nothing you will be new to I’m sure. Just making sure he eats, giving him changes of clothes and helping him with his recovering - accompanying him on walks around the hospital and village, that sort of thing. He drained himself completely of chakra so he exhausts himself quickly and the recovery time is longer, it requires more rest than that of injures, Temari is fine and recovering at a much faster rate than her brother but, well-” Tsunade thought about her choice of words, trying to think of what to say without offending the boy before her. “Kankuro’s much more stubborn than his sister, he wants to be up and around all hours of the day. I need someone who can demand him to sit down and shut up, maybe throw him over their shoulder if need be, without breaking a couple of walls, or a couple of his bones.”

Kiba wasn’t sure how to feel, he was happy that the Hokage herself thought he was suitable for this job but, Kankuro was still Kankuro and no amount of mental preparation would be able to arrange Kiba's thoughts in a calm or collected way when he walked into the man's hospital room. It wasn't like Kiba was going to injure the healing ninja but he already knew Kankuro would take hits on his pride and Kiba would throw it right back, but a hit on his pride was a hit on his pride - he was not looking forward to this 'mission'.

“Those mentions of broken walls and bones-" Tsunade pulled the boy from his thoughts "-is why I have had to relieve both Sakura and Naruto from watching him. I trust you to not make the same mistakes as they did. I'll need you report back to me every couple of days or so, it seems I have too much working piling up and my visits to the the hospitals are becoming less and less frequent - unfortunately. Kiba, Naruto recommended you personally so I have no doubt you'll be a perfect candidate for this task-” Naruto was gone, a look of horror flashing over his face and his skin had paled at the Inuzuka’s glare. He only gave a ‘catch you later, Kiba’ before dispersing into a puff of smoke.

He was going to hit Naruto, _hard_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *episode 125 of naruto is when Kiba and Kankuro fight Sakon and Ukon :))
> 
> honestly?? i barely re-read this chapter so i apologise for any typos but ive had this sitting in my google docs for a while and decided to finally give it to you all. I'm working on other fanfictions so no promises this will be updating quickly but, be on the look out for some Detroit : Become Human stuff!

The click of Kiba’s ninja sandals against the white, pristine floor was deafening. Kiba _hated_ hospitals, with a passion. The smell of antiseptic was enough to make him choke and splutter on just the scent in the air alone _and_ the buildings usually reeked of death and morning - because even those things had a type of stench about them. _And_ , to top it all off, Akamaru wasn’t allowed in. Something about contamination and hygiene and even though Kiba had insisted to the staff that Akamaru was clean they had _still refused_.

About 20 minutes of arguing with one of the highest doctors in the facility - and vowing to take it up with the Hokage if he got turned down once more - the hospital staff had allowed Kiba to bring Akamaru inside the next time he came _if_ Kankuro would agree to allow him in his room. Which made Kiba remember why he was here in the first place, to look after Kankuro.

The patter of his black, regulation sandals came to a holt outside of door 125*, a smaller print beneath it reading ‘short term’. Despite Kiba severe dislike - and yes, Kiba had finally admitted to himself that he _disliked_ Kankuro - for the puppeteer he was beyond glad that he was only assigned to the short term wing of the large hospital. Long term stayers, they made Kiba’s eyes water with the stench of doom and gloom constantly overshadowing them - of course, there were exceptions, but those exceptions were sparse.

With a final sigh and a forceful shove of his thoughts Kiba slid the door open, stepping in silently and then closing it behind him without much noise. The room was fairly big, one empty bed and one occupied one though the curtain was drawn so Kiba couldn’t see the young man he’d be babysitting from his current position.

A gentle hum was the only sound and, for a second, Kiba thought he had the wrong room. The atmosphere seemed so peaceful, Kankuro - who he knew was Kankuro despite his doubts because the disgustingly pungent scent of dry spice, wood and ink was uniquely his - hadn’t even appeared to notice him which, was new.

 _How is this guy an assassin if he hasn't even noticed me?_ The gentle humming died down as Kiba approached the pulled curtain, the sound of sandals against smooth, shining floor - the type only found in hospitals - was echoing in the room.

“Who is it?” Kankuro asked but Kiba didn’t answer, he only continued to move. 

With a quick motion Kiba reeled back the curtain, slipping inside the sectioned off space with his eyes closed pleasantly - enjoying the silence he knew was going to be ruined in a matter of minutes. The light blue curtain fell behind Kiba as he moved, he was cutting into the little bubble of privacy Kankuro had managed to build for himself with one fell swoop and the Inuzuka was aware of this, he waited for the booming rings of Kankuro’s voice but, surprisingly it never came.

Kiba cracked an eye open, now realising that most of Kankuro’s bed and surrounding area - guest chairs and coffee tables - were shielded by books. Lots of books. 

Slitted eyes scanned over the man in mention and, much to Kiba’s utter shock, the young man hadn’t even looked up to check who had entered his little bubble. _Arrogant prick_ , was Kiba’s first and only thought as he coughed to catch the Sand Ninja’s attention.

Kankuro’s head snapped up, annoyed from being pulled from his book but even more annoyed upon realising it was _the Inuzuka_ who had broken his concentration. The two seemed to engage each other in a type of silent staring match, neither daring to blink. If this was a fight both knew they would be evenly matched, the way they bore into one another with glares of annoyance and distaste was childish - but even someone as mature as Kankuro, who was more mature than many seemed to give him credit for, couldn’t help but continue the dumb game.

Pulling his gaze away from Kankuro, albeit stubbornly, Kiba leaned against the windowsill and looked out into the distance. What he’d give to be anywhere other than in a stuffy hospital room with a man who, despite looking away, was still glaring at him with the intent to kill.

“What do _you_ want?” Kankuro spat and Kiba knew his fists were clenched, so so _so_ much self restraint was going to be needed to keep Kankuro in check without hurting him, it was laughable.

“To be anywhere but here.” Kiba crumbled, looking down at his feet awkwardly and feeling the strangeling tension in the room and seeping into his muscles. “I’m your new babysitter.”

Kiba hadn’t quite expected to be assaulted, hard, with a thick hardcover book but, he wasn’t entirely surprised. Kiba hadn’t exactly spoken carefully, like he knew he probably should have - but hey, if Kankuro was going to take hits on his pride, which he would, Kiba may as well get a head start.

“First of all! Get your shit straight, I am no baby-” Kankuro’s tone was _venomes_ and Kiba was mildly surprised at how much dislike Kankuro harboured for him, though, he felt exactly the same way. “Secondly, are you seriously such a cruddy ninja that the Hokage made you watch over my recovery? Are you that incompetent?” 

“I’m not incompetent you smug bastard, you're the one in the hospital bed so mind what you-” Kiba stopped talking when his body felt stiff, rigid and restrained. Though he felt terrified he showed the same anger he had felt moments ago, it was highly unlikely Kankuro would kill him but he was allowed his irrational fear every now and again. ”Let me go!”

Kankuro’s hand was raised, thin strings of chakra glistened in the rays on the sun and Kiba growled, much to Kankuro’s amusement. A prominent frown was woven across Kankuro’s face, he wanted to force Kiba to snap his own neck or maybe jump out an open window but the strings were burning his inner chakra system and causing his usually steady hands to shake. With a heavy sign and his eyes sliding shut Kankuro retracted his strings, a stifled hiss of pain filled room, no other sound. 

_Jeez, this is awkward._ Kiba thought, coughing out a begrudging ‘thank you’ to the puppeteer. He shifted through the books, weaving through them like dodging kunai and Kankuro merely huffed, turning his head down to read the rest of his book. Callased, tanned hands picked up old books carelessly and tossed the ones coating the guest chair onto the floor to which Kankuro flicked his head up.

“Be careful with those! They’re important to my research goddamn it, if you’ve moved the book marks I swear to Kami-” Kankuro mumbled something less than pleasant to which Kiba only quirked both eyebrows, with Kankuro looking back to his leather cover book Kiba took that as being in the clear and sat silently, awkwardly.

The tension in the air thinned out eventually, leaving an awkward silence for Kiba in its wake. Though Kankuro was too engrossed in his book to cause trouble or to argue, which Kiba supposed was a blessing. Kiba sat there for hours, staring into space or throwing and catching a loose kunai in his hand - or trying to balance a kunai point against his finger but one cut and aching finger later he decided against trying to do that anymore. Occasionally he’d hear Kankuro mumble to himself or give a quiet ‘hmm’ and scribble something down in illegible handwriting though that was the closest the two came to talking after their brief exchange in the morning hours.

When the later hours of the day came and the sky in Konoha turned a clouded, dark blue Kiba stood. Cracking his back and twisting slightly to wake up his legs that had fallen asleep Kiba groaned, he looked at Kankuro who (despite being significantly more tensed up now, Kiba wondered what that was all about he only cracked his damn back) was still hard at work looking through book after book - he had about 4 open on his bed and his one bandaged hand was able to balance an open book on it while Kankuro read.

“Yeah so,” Kiba said, itching his head as he began to walk away from Kankuro, the puppeteers head raised only slightly to watch the other leave and Kankuro gave a ‘hm’ in response - the way Sasuke used to. “See ya tomorrow-”

He stopped at the door, Kankuro still watching him as he stopped and turned around.

“Oh and yeah, Akamaru _will_ be joining us tomorrow.”

“I hate dogs, animals with fur in general really, they always stink.” Kankuro only muttered back but Kiba just bit his lip, forcing himself to say nothing as he slid, silently, out of the smaller room. He was just hoping the staff would forget to ask Kankuro about Akamaru, but a sinking feeling in his gut told the Inuzuka that wouldn't be the case and the next time he baby sat Kankuro he would continue to go dogless.

**Author's Note:**

> All the slang Kiba/Inuzuka's in general will probably use :
> 
> 'Ell = hell  
> 'Im = him  
> 'Ger = get  
> Gonna = going to  
> Kinda = kind of  
> Ya = you  
> Ma = mother


End file.
